My Pet, My Friend
by Sir ADHD
Summary: The life of one of the greatest Hunters in history. Expect slow updates, plz R&R. Thank you.


This is just a story I wrote after I had started playing a Hunter. I decided that the Tier armour sets must have a reason for them being, and there must have been someone who wore it first. Please enjoy this story just as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brugal Stonehammer the Dwarf Hunter bent down beside his loyal bear partner to see what had caused it to give such a scared sounding growl. He always found that that was something most Hunters didn't understand about having such loyal pets, that they were loyal because they want you to lead them, to be the strong one, and in turn give them the strength they need to be ferocious and regal beasts.

He had found his loyal bear – which he called, in lack of having a real name, Growly - in Ashenvale many years back on a scouting mission during his employment with the Silverwing Sentinels. Growly had single-handedly ruined his mission when, upon seeing him, let out a loud roar, letting the orcs he was secretly following know he was there. The orcs, without even thinking, charged him and threw the bear to the side using their incredible strength. To this day he believed Growly knew what he had done and such was the reason for the bear's next action.

Growly leaped upon the larger orc attacking Brugal and ripped out its throat, blood sprayed all over the bears face giving the beast the most scary and savage look Brugal had ever seen; he was almost proud of this bear, he doubted even a dwarf warrior could match that look. The bear then latched its jaw on the arm of the other orc attacking him and managed to throw that orc an impressive distance, and as that orc disappeared over the horizon Growly walked over to the beaten and scarred Brugal, his face still blood-drenched but kinder, and began to lick the wounds. As much as it stung, Brugal was a Hunter and as such understood the depth of such a gesture, and from that day on the two were inseparable.

Brugal's well honed eyesight took less then a microsecond to see the patch of demon blood staining the ground, and was now full in support of Growly's attitude, all demons were fearsome foes, but he doubted it could do much worse to him and Growly then what had done to them before. He was also sure that this was both a weak and important demon, which instead of making his task of capturing it simpler; it made it much, much more difficult, as both he and Growly were accustomed to brutal, incapacitating methods.

Brugal saw a curve in the land up to the right and so headed that way in hopes of finding a vantage point. He found it all right, and soon regretted it. Far as he could see was destroyed land; trees burned, land scorched and all the animals ripped apart and the river running through the area was now a river of blood. Brugal felt sick and he realized that while he considered this demon to be weak, he was a strong dwarven Hunter and not everything was similar; they couldn't stand up to the power of a demon with hurt pride – which was hurt in the first place through him taunting the demon.

Brugal was ashamed, and did what every ashamed dwarf did… he became angry. Brugal ran down the side of the hill opposite to where he came up, and when he noticed that Growly was following him he motioned for the bear to stay there, "I'll return" he said softly yet firmly, and with that continued off until, to the bear, he was just a speck in the distance.

Brugal didn't slow his run for a long time, until he began to think he might have go the wrong direction. The land around actually seemed much more fertile then he thought a damaged land should look like. _But then again_, he thought, _maybe he calmed down and stopped his destruction._

Whatever the reason, he knew the latter to be more correct as just out in the distance he saw a large green explosion followed by the loud _fwap_ing sound that usually accompanied the beating of large leathery wings. It was time for him to go to work.

He ran forward a few metres to make his shot a bit easier, not that he found this kind of shooting hard. He focused his mind to the area where the green explosion was and slowly but surely he felt his eyesight become amazingly sharper and he felt like he was standing a good hundred-or-so feet closer to the demon. He could see the demon slowly rising into the air so he judged his trajectory quickly, loaded two shells into his hand-crafted Thorium Blunderbuss and cocked the gun, and as he squeezed the trigger he shook the gun side to side very quickly and only the tiniest of fractions to each side.

He quietly applauded himself when, in his improved eyesight, saw the small shells plunge into the root of one wing each and in the small explosion that followed, ripped the wings from the large demon, sending it flailing to the ground in agony.

Calling on his primal nature he began to run, and felt his speed increase with each stride and in no time he was standing in front of the fallen demon. The demon was large and had skin the colour of money. It had one unicorn-ish horn sticking from the side of its head, giving it an strange and amusing appearance, that is, if there was anything amusing about a demon.

"_Ash to fok totar_" the demon wailed over and over again and Brugal, having absolutely no care for the life of a demon, was quite ready to blow the creatures head off for what it did to the land that being a Hunter, he was so in touch with.

Brugal set about the task of tying up the demon, and let out a shrill whistle which he knew Growly would hear and come running. Now all he had to do was take this demon back to the Mage Quarter in Stormwind and collect his fee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Growly had little problem carrying the demon strapped to his back, mainly because the bear understood that by carrying the demon, he was bringing it closer to punishment for its evil deeds.

There was a lot of things the bear understood and saw, some things that his master didn't himself understand or see, like the fact that about ten feet behind them was a stealthed Forsaken Rogue. Growly realized that there wasn't much he could do in this situation with such a large demon strapped to his back, and he couldn't let out a roar because then the Rouge would easily escape and got get a nice thrashing.

They were nearing Goldshire, a small settlement just down the road from Stormwind City.


End file.
